All's Well....
by Casche
Summary: Based on a RP with me and my friend.... A sprite's story about how she meets The Fellowship
1. On the Market

It could have been any other day. But no, it had to be today. The one day she worked that week was the one day the prince was coming into town. She knew that Faerous would make her dance like normal. And the second the music started, would be when the prince would check out Faerous' place.

As she predicted, he made her dance. And, also as she predicted, the moment she started, the prince walked in.

She tried to ignore it, but he and all his men were gawking at her. She just kept going.

"Her... I must have her," the prince muttered to his right-hand man.

The man nodded. "That shall be done."

The man walked over to the owner of the inn, Faerous.

"How much for the girl singing right now?"

"She's not fer sale! She's me girl."

"Prince Brit wants her. Prince Brit shall get her. We will offer you a thousand rikas."

Faerous arched an eyebrow. "A thousand? She is the most talented girl here... Not only out here, but in private, too!" He winked. "Two thousand rikas."

Brit's man nodded. "Two thousand it is."

When Midnight stepped off the stage, Faerous greeted her.

"I 'ave good news fer you, m'dear."

"What is it, Fae?" Midnight asked in her soft, sprite voice.

"You are now employed to the prince of the Fey!"

"What? You didn't even ask me!"

"I thought you would be thrilled! Look at him. He is said to be the most handsome of all the faeries!"

Midnight looked at Prince Brit, then back at Faerous.

"How could you do this to me?!? After all I've done for you!" Her voice didn't seem so soft, but still innocent. Sprites were defined in their world as being faeries without wings and are always innocent sounding to cover up their mischievous ways.

"I'm sorry...."

She ran out. Brit looked up and went after her.

"M'lady! Wait!"

She ignored him and kept running. He caught up with her and spun her around.

"M'lady! Why do you run from me?"

"I have no reason not to."

"I am your prince, and future husband!"

Midnight looked at him with an odd look on her face. "Explain, please."

"I told Risho that I wanted you. He thought I meant as a slave, but I meant as a wife."

Midnight shook her head. "I do not love you. I do not want you."

"How can you not want me?"

"I need no one! I want no one! I never have and I never will!"

"I hope I can get you to change your mind... Tomorrow you shall bring all your things to the palace. Next week will be our wedding..."

Midnight pouted as Brit gathered his men and returned to the palace.

"Tomorrow, my love," he said, then left.

Midnight sulked.

**More to come soon…..**


	2. Palace Life

That night, Midnight refused to pack. She had little things, anyway. Faerous had to pack for her.

The next morning, Faerous had to drag her to the palace. The guards opened the massive gates and let them through. Brit came out to meet her.

"Hello, my dear."

"I'm not your dear. Leave me be."

Brit chuckled. "Such fire.... Like a unicorn. But, like the unicorn, I shall find your bridle."

Midnight snorted. "Sure. Just try."

"If you follow me, I shall show you where you will stay."

She made a face as Brit started to go into the palace. She started to turn around and leave, but Faerous caught her and pushed her gently toward Brit. She stuck her tounge out at Faerous, then followed the prince.

He lead her through corridors after corridor. The walls were draped with tapestries of the history of the Fey Kingdom and a few scenes from Lothlorien, the Kingdom's closest neighbor. Midnight paused at a tapestry of the Lady Galadriel. Brit turned and saw her looking.

The picture was gorgeous. It showed Galadriel's hair shining like gold, her beauty was shining just as bright. The air around Lady shined as well. She looked angelic.

"Who is this?" Midnight asked the prince.

"The Lady of the Wood. The Lady of Lothlorien. Galadriel."

"Galadriel," Midnight repeated to herself. She remembered hearing stories about Lothlorien, but never of the Lady.

Brit showed her to a big room. The bed was set with deep red drapes. They looked the color of blood. There was a dresser made of silver with flowers engraved all over the drawers. A full length mirror stood on the opposite wall next to the window. The room was filled with light.

She dropped her stuff on the ground and collapsed on the bed. Brit decided he would leave her alone for the moment.

"Once you get settled, I will show you around," Prince Brit said, then left.

"Stupid Faerous, stupid prince, stupid kingdom, stupid everyone!" She sat up and pouted. "It's not fair! It's not!"

She got up to look out the window. She looked out and saw the gardens. How she longed to be down there with the flowers and shrubs. 

She looked down at herself and saw that she was wearing a boring brown dress. She went through her stuff and pulled out an orange shirt and an orange skirt. She slipped them on after taking the dress off. The shirt barely covered her chest and had a low neckline showing off her sprite clevage. The skirt looked like it was made out of several strips of fabric, as it was. This was her favorite outfit, it accented her auburn hair and soft brown eyes.

In the Kingdom, Midnight was known as the most beautiful sprite. Once every hundred years, the sprites would all gather outside the Kingdom of the Fey. They all disliked Midnight because she was the prettiest. Midnight had only gone to that meeting once, she was a young sprite.

Midnight wove her way down through the palace into the garden. She admired all the plants.

Brit saw her out here and joined her. He came up behind her as she was sniffing a big purple flower.

"Like it? It's called a Titainium, after my mother."

"Queen Titainia," Midnight muttered to herself. Brit nodded.

"Do you like it here, Midnight?"

"Not at all," She walked off. Brit frowned, looking heartbroken.

Risho put his hand on Brit's shoulder. "She'll come around eventually."

"I hope so," Brit muttered. "She's beautiful..."

Risho nodded. "Aye, she is. But sometimes the prettiest flower will have a bee in its petals."

"You're right," Brit sighed.

**Actually things from the book next!**


	3. The Lady Galadriel

The next week, Brit tried his hardest to get Midnight to like him. It did nothing. He gave up.

Rosho assured him that Midnight would grow to love him when they were married.

"That makes sense," the prince muttered to himself.

Prince Brit went to get everything in order. He looked at his outfit. A gorgeous blue top, with a darker blue doublet and lighter blue pants to match the shirt. It would match his beautiful blue eyes.

Midnight sat, staring out her window, when she thought of something. She carefully opened the window. Luckily, sprites could fly without wings. She jumped out the window and flew over the palace walls. 

Once outside she grounded and snuck off in the shadows. She arrived at the gates to the kingdom. They were slightly less massive than the gates to the palace, but were still huge.

Midnight walked around the gates until she found a dip in the wall. She flew over it and landed safely on the other side. She ran into the forest, where the trees would protect her.

She climbed into a tree and fell asleep on one of the higher branches.

The next morning, Midnight woke up and traveled in the trees. She hopped from branch to branch, tree to tree. Soon, she entered a land where everything seemed different. She thought she was still in the woods outside the kingdom, but this wood seemed different.

Midnight sat on a branch and listened. Her senses were like that of an elf. She thought she heard voices, but could not make out what they said. She, unafraid, kept going.

That night, Midnight fell asleep in the branches again.

During the night, two elves found her.

"It's a child," one said in their tounge.

"A faerie child," the other answered.

"Should we bring it to the Lady?"

"I do not know, Sindaaran."

"We should. Even if she is a child, she is still trespassing," stated Sindaaran.

The other elf, Nilhuinë, nodded. He picked up Midnight and they took her into Lorien.

They climbed the giant staircase and Nilhuinë laid her down on the ground.

"We found her asleep in the trees," Sindaaran told Galadriel and Celeborn.

They both stood and moved closer to investigate.

"She is a child of the Fey. A sprite," said Galadriel.

Nilhuinë and Sindaaran didn't know what a sprite was. They stood, dumbfounded, staring at Midnight.

"A sprite is a faerie without wings," said Celeborn. "We have never had one in Lothlorien before."

Galadriel kneeled next to Midnight and stroked her cheek. "I did not know a sprite could be as beautiful as an Elf."

Midnight awoke when she felt the Lady stroke her cheek. She backed away nervously. In her life, she had never seen an Elf before.

"It is alright, child. You are in Lothlorien. I am..."

"The Lady Galadriel! I saw you in the Kingdom!"

Galadriel looked at Midnight softly. "I see why you have traveled farther than most in your kingdom. You run from your fate... but it is not your true fate. We shall help you escape that fate. You may stay here until you must leave. We shall supply you with whatever you may need."

Midnight smiled slightly. "Thank you, Lady."


	4. Lothlorien and Rivendell

That night, Midnight slept in one of the gardens.

Before she fell asleep, she had a vision.

In this very same garden, she saw an Elf. Not one from Lothlorien, but different. He had long blonde hair and soft blue eyes.

She woke from her vision to find that she was asleep. The Elf was a dream, not a vision. Or perhaps it was both.

She found food and ate greedily. She hadn't had anything to eat for a week. Sprites and faeries did not have to eat as regularly like most of the other creatures of Middle Earth.

Galadriel came to the garden Midnight was in.

"Hello, Midnight, Lady of the Fey."

"I am hardly a lady," Midnight said, blushing slightly.

"But you are. Beauty, poise, knowledge. All characters of a lady."

"Perhaps, but I have none of those things!"

"Then why did a prince fall in love with you? Why is the prince following you, afraid that you were kidnapped?"

"He's searching for me! I must leave!" She cried, getting up quickly and hurrying to leave.

"Do not worry, he shall not get in here soon. It is doubtful he will even find the city."

Midnight calmed down and nodded.

"As soon as he and his men get near here, I will tell you so you may get a head start."

She nodded again.

"Until then, you may explore Lothlorien. It is a very beautiful town, you shall enjoy it."

Galadriel felt like this sprite was like one of her own daughters. She would help her however she needed it.

Within a month, Prince Brit and his company were growing nearer to the city. Galadriel warned Midnight and she sat off.

About a month later, Midnight found herself in Rivendell. She strode through the halls, invisible, pinching, poking and playing tricks on everyone she could. She stole food every now and then, and drank their wine.

But, within a month, Brit was tight on her trail. Elrond let him enter Rivendell and bid him to see him.

"I am looking for my bride. She was kidnapped about three moons ago. We have been on her trail and tracked her and her kidnappers here."

"We have seen no faerie, or sprite, here. Nor any kidnappers."

Midnight looked on, invisible, still. She had a feeling that Elrond could see her, though he said nothing.

Once Brit had left, Elrond stood.

"Come out, Midnight."

Midnight appeared.

"You do not wish to marry such a noble prince."

Midnight shook her head.

Elrond looked at her. "You have had a vision of our people. You wonder if he is from here."

Midnight nodded slightly.

Elrond shook his head. "He is of the Mirkwood Elves. You now wish to seek him, see if there was a reason you saw him in your vision."

Midnight nodded.

"As soon as your prince has gotten far enough away, we will help you leave. You have already seen the Lady Galadriel."

Midnight nodded again.

"Until then, you may rest here. You are welcome, Midnight, Lady of the Fey."

Again, Midnight was confused to why they were calling her a 'lady' when she was simply a sprite. Sprites were almost as low as humans. They looked exactly like humans, only a little shorter. The only thing separating them from humans were their magic.

Midnight was shown to a room. Just as beautiful as any other room in Rivendell. She did not see why she deserved all this attention.


	5. Mirkwood and the Fellowship

About a month later, Midnight found herself in Rivendell. She strode through the halls, invisible, pinching, poking and playing tricks on everyone she could. She stole food every now and then, and drank their wine.

But, within a month, Brit was tight on her trail. Elrond let him enter Rivendell and bid him to see him.

"I am looking for my bride. She was kidnapped about three moons ago. We have been on her trail and tracked her and her kidnappers here."

"We have seen no faerie, or sprite, here. Nor any kidnappers."

Midnight looked on, invisible, still. She had a feeling that Elrond could see her, though he said nothing.

Once Brit had left, Elrond stood.

"Come out, Midnight."

Midnight appeared.

"You do not wish to marry such a noble prince."

Midnight shook her head.

Elrond looked at her. "You have had a vision of our people. You wonder if he is from here."

Midnight nodded slightly.

Elrond shook his head. "He is of the Mirkwood Elves. You now wish to seek him, see if there was a reason you saw him in your vision."

Midnight nodded.

"As soon as your prince has gotten far enough away, we will help you leave. You have already seen the Lady Galadriel."

Midnight nodded again.

"Until then, you may rest here. You are welcome, Midnight, Lady of the Fey."

Again, Midnight was confused to why they were calling her a 'lady' when she was simply a sprite. Sprites were almost as low as humans. They looked exactly like humans, only a little shorter. The only thing separating them from humans were their magic.

Midnight was shown to a room. Just as beautiful as any other room in Rivendell. She did not see why she deserved all this attention.

The next week, Midnight set out for the Mirkwood Forest to literally find the Elf of her dreams.

She saw many Elves flocking toward Rivendell, but always made herself invisible when passing. They could hear her, but not see her.

Midnight was able to travel faster than even the Elves, for she was just as quick as an Elf, and she could fly. It was faster traveling through the trees than by foot. 

She arrived in the Mirkwood Forest in two weeks.

She wandered around the forest another week before finding any sign of elvish life. Midnight turned invisible and looked around.

She found many Elves, but not her Elf. She wandered into the thrown room and saw Thranduil.

An Elf ran into the room. It wasn't just any Elf; it was the one in her vision.

"Lord Thranduil, we have heard someone throughout Mirkwood, but cannot see them. It sounds like a woman!"

"A woman? Invisible? Sounds like a faerie, perhaps a sprite."

"A sprite? Then we know how to get her out in the open."

Thranduil nodded as the Elf left.

Midnight wondered what they knew. She didn't want to be found, so she left Mirkwood.

About six years later, Midnight found herself wandering outside a mountain. She realized she had come near Moria. Lothlorien wasn't too far away. But neither was the Fey Kingdom.

She got curious; she had never been inside a mine. She snuck in and flew around.

She came to a spot where there was a pool of lava beneath her. She looked around and saw a single bridge. She didn't expect to see anyone there, but noticed several creatures.

Midnight turned invisible and flew in closer to take a look.

She saw two humans, a dwarf, an elf, and four small creatures she didn't recognize. A little bit behind the group was a wizard. He was facing a giant fire-dragon; Midnight heard them call it a "Balrog."

The wizard forced the Balrog back into the Shadow. Just as the wizard turned his back, the Balrog's fire-whip wrapped around the wizard's ankle and pulled him down with them. He yelled something to his companions, and then fell.

Just as the wizard disappeared from sight, Midnight got a vision. It was the same wizard, yet he was dressed in white. He did not die! He survived! But she wouldn't tell them that.


	6. Being a Sprite

Midnight wandered around the mines some more and found a secret entrance. She flew around a little more, invisable, and came upon the wizard's companion.

Midnight's dream elf spoke. "We have finally made it out of the caves."

"But we still have more in front of us," answered one of the smaller people.

Midnight listened to them talk a little more before landing.

At the same time she landed, a small woman peeked out from behind a tree. Midnight was the first to see her. She had red hair that was in ringlets down past her shoulders and a white dress down to her knees. She was very fair.

It wasn't until watching her for a few minutes that she realized she was like the other smaller people. One of the humans called them "hobbits."

Midnight's elf sensed something. "Everyone keep your eye out... They're someone around here."

Midnight's sprite nature got a hold of her, and she pinched the elf.

The elf jumped and loaded his bow. She grinned. She decided she liked playing with him.

Just then, the other, female hobbit stepped out from behind the tree.

The first hobbit that spoke before noticed her first.

"Eve? Is that you?"

The one known as Eve smiled, but stayed quiet.

One of the other hobbits went up to the one that spoke.

"Mr. Frodo? Who is that?"

"My old friend, Eve Larius," answered the one known as Frodo.

"I had to leave the Shire a long time ago," Eve answered with the same soft accent that the others had.

Eve explained why she left to Frodo. As she did, Midnight grew bored. She pinched the elf again. He jumped and looked around to see if any of the other hobbits had done it.

Midnight laughed a little too loud.

"What was that?" asked one of the humans, so known to Midnight as Boromir.

"What was that?" Frodo asked.

"Something pinched me," the elf then remembered something. "Oh! It could be a sprite!"

Midnight snickered and pinched him again.

The elf staggered back a bit. "It is a sprite! Show yourself!"

"I don't wanna," Midnight whispered to him. She read his mind to find his name. Legoas Greenleaf.

"Do it now," Legolas commanded.

Midnight sighed. "Fine..."

She appeared before him.

"Why are you messing with me?!?!"

"It's fun!" Midnight laughed. She was grinning ear from ear.

"Who are you?" Boromir asked her.

She gave him a fake curtsie. "I am the sprite, Midnight."


End file.
